


Home

by atuaforgiveme



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cat Hybrid Rantaro Amami, Cat Hybrid Shuichi Saihara, Consent, Dom Amami Rantaro, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kaito is only mentioned, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Bottom, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oma Kokichi, but catboy rights, catboy rights are taken a bit too seriously, mentions of dom oma kokichi, mentions of sub shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: ‘Well, apparently’, Kokichi drew out with a click of the tongue, as his eyes didn’t meet Saihara’s. ‘Someone gave the higher ups at my workplace a tip concerning the fact that, and I quote, “Two presumably illegal and dangered humanoid cats” were kept under my roof against their will’.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> This work is a gift for the user that goes by catboy enthusiast, although I wasn't able to gift it to them, so I hope they still see this!   
> As requested on my last story, here is your catboy shuichi x catboy rantaro x kokichi, and yes, I even treated you with a power bottom shu. It was a little weird to write a more submissive Ouma, so I hoped I did at least a bit ok. 
> 
> I didn't reread it, so sorry for any mistakes, as I'm fairly tired while trying to finish this (lol).

Shuichi hummed quietly as he stuck the keys that were his, marked by the blueberry tag that Rantaro had gifted him as a home-sweet-home gift basically, inside the slot and turned them. The door opened just as it usually would, and he smiled a little bit as he started to unbutton the stiff coat he wore for work, minding the ears that peaked out from under his cap as he took this off as well, scratching himself behind the poor sore cat ears as he usually would after a day of work. Everything was normal, even the nice scent his nose picked up on reminding him he had yet to have dinner. One thing wasn’t as normal, though. With the ears that worked as good as an actual cat’s would, he couldn’t pick up on Rantaro’s and Kokichi’s usual banter inside of the place. Instead he only heard some mumbles, making him frown a bit.   
  
‘I’m home!’, he called out in the hall after pulling the door closed behind him, kicking off his shoes and placing them next to Rantaro’s; Shuichi himself owned two pairs, one that was for casual days and the ones he had to wear for work, Kokichi owned three _ if _ the ridiculous purple and black ones counted as actual footwear and not as simply a statement against fashion, and the rest of the pairs that filled their shoe closet belonged to Amami. It made Saihara smile a little bit. It felt strangely right to see this, and a homely feel filled his heart. He loved feeling like that, and being here with the two others had finally granted him to feel this way every day. Again unusual though, there was only a grumble heard from the livingroom to acknowledge his existence, but apart from that, Shuichi didn’t hear anything. A bit disappointed, his tail slumped down from how it had been excited and up before, and his ears settled flatter against his face, matching how his brows lowered again into a frown. 

Still, the male brushed some of the blue strands of hair that were getting a bit too long for his liking out of his face, and pushed open the door that led to the living room. On the couch in front of a television sat the two partners, green hair and purple hair peeking up for Shuichi to see, making him snicker softly no matter the circumstance as it was at least the slightest bit comical. Green furred ears turned a bit towards the sound, but Rantaro didn’t necessarily get up to greet his other boyfriend as he usually did, and again, this made Shuichi frown. ‘What’s going on, boys?’, Shuichi tried softly, walking towards the couch and hearing a shushing sound from his boyfriends, making him gasp a bit with a small ‘excuse me?’. However, as he stepped closer, he noticed how the two males were hunched over some type of letter that Kokichi was holding; Rantaro with a trying-to-hide-it humorous expression, and Ouma with a more… well... blank one, that didn’t indicate anything good. 

‘What’s that?’, Shuichi asked carefully, taking a seat next to Kokichi on the couch, and letting his gaze set on the words that were written down. ‘Came in the mail today’, Rantaro explained. His tail was swaying, which indicated him being a little puzzled about this, although his calm stance didn’t change. Not like it ever did. ‘In a red envelope’, added the green haired catboy, eyeing Shuichi, that now looked interested. ‘Red… that’s not good, is it?’, the detective responded bemused, bringing a finger to his lips. He did notice how Ouma next to him scanned over the sentences quickly as he usually did while reading, his whole posture telling the bluenette that it indeed wasn’t a good thing. Before Shuichi could really see what was on there though, Ouma basically smacked the letter down on their small side table after assumably having finished it, and folded his arms over his chest as he sighed deeply. ‘Bullshit, that’s what it is’. 

‘Is it about the house? About the noise we make? Did we get any complaints?’, Shuichi started to panic a bit, his eyes wide as he wanted to reach a hand to the paper but didn’t dare to do so. Rantaro gave him a reassuring smile, but Kokichi just scoffed. ‘Calm your tits, it’s never about the damn house, stupidhead’, he grumbled, rolling his eyes. He let himself fall back against the couch. Shuichi’s ears again flattened against his face as he flinched at the wording. As Amami saw this, he frowned a bit and nudged Ouma to look up at what he’d caused. The male’s eyes widened only a little bit as he realised he may have been too harsh, and he bit his lip. Being honest about his feelings had always been a bit hard for him, but he’d gotten a lot better at it in the couple of years he’d been together with Saihara and Amami. 

‘Sorry, beloved Saihara-chan, I didn’t mean to huwt your feewings, please forgive me!’, Kokichi called with a cry, turning to sit on his knees towards Shuichi, folding his hands together as he bowed down to him. At least Shuichi could calm down a bit as the theatrics were back, because that meant it hadn’t shocked Ouma as much as he initially thought this had. He patted him on the head just like the purplenette would do to his two partners sometimes when they were mindlessly watching a movie or so together, and smiled a bit. ‘You’re forgiven. But tell me what’s going on’. 

Kokichi’s face became a little more blank now that was mentioned, but he didn’t show any other signs of discomfort. He gave a small shrug, and gestured over to the paper. ‘That little thing? Ah, don’t worry your pretty head about it, Saihara-chan!’, Kokichi chirped then, putting on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He was worried about it. Shuichi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Rantaro sighed softly and patted the purplenette on the back. ‘Better just get it over with and tell him, hun’. Kokichi huffed, glaring at the green haired male behind him. It was as though with their eyes they were having a small conversation, and Shuichi was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Ouma was trying to keep him calm by lying about the deal, and Rantaro was sure that Shuichi was able to take it, and even if he couldn’t, he still needed to know. So whatever was in there was a touchy subject, he supposed. 

‘Fine, courtesy of Amami-chan, then’, Kokichi grumbled, letting his head roll a bit to the side as he thought about how to word it. As he did so, he visibly frowned, which didn’t happen often concerning something genuine, so Shuichi raised a brow, but Amami’s deep eyes looking at him from across the couch told him not to comment on it. His tail swished calmly, starting to show the nerves he felt. ‘We didn’t get a complaint, or anything. Well, not really anyway. It’s more of a concern-letter than anything’, Kokichi explained. His voice turned a little more monotone near the end, indicating that it did touch him somewhere. Shuichi’s tail swayed a bit more. ‘Concern? What type of concern?’, he asked, voice soft. ‘About us’, Rantaro responded before Kokichi could, earning him an elbow in the side to which he yelped softly. ‘Are you gonna let me tell the damn story or what?!’, Ouma snapped with a sigh, rolling his eyes dramatically. Dealing with theatrics had always been his thing. Shuichi’s tail moved faster. Damn nerves. 

‘Well, apparently’, Kokichi drew out with a click of the tongue, as his eyes didn’t meet Saihara’s. ‘Someone gave the higher ups at my workplace a tip concerning the fact that, and I quote, “Two presumably illegal and dangered humanoid cats” were kept under my roof against their will’, Ouma continued. The words enraged him, even if he kept his calm stance. Shuichi’s eyes widened a bit. ‘...What? What does that even mean?’, he asked, his voice shaking a bit. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he was sure that it didn’t mean anything good. The purplenette folded his arms together and ignored how Amami gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. ‘It means that some jackass, not supposed to name names but I’m fairly certain it’s Momota, thinks I’m mistreating you both and keeping you in here as  _ pets _ ’.   
  
Shuichi’s ears flattened against his face, which paled a bit. ‘B-but that’s not true! Why would he say that?’, the boy complained, his voice getting more unsteady every second that passed. Kokichi huffed, a humorless huff with a small grin. ‘How should I know? All I know is that there’s all types of laws against that crap and I’m supposed to prove that you two have a job, a free will, that you were born here and that you’re human enough to be in a relationship with,  _ and _ it has to be  _ this _ week if we don’t want to be summed an enormous fine for delaying an important investigation that concerns human and humanoid rights’. At the end of the sentence, Kokichi’s fist made it to the table, and Shuichi jumped a bit at the sound. ‘Son of a frick- there goes all my spare time’. 

Shuichi’s heart was beating harder than it should have been though. His ears were painfully flat against his head and his tail was swaying dangerously. ‘B-but what if you can’t prove it? What’ll happen to us?’, he asked, blinking and taking deep breaths. He used to have problems with anxiety and such, so the breathing exercises helped him. Rantaro smiled a bit, ignoring Kokichi’s sulking and muttering about his lost free time to “that space loving fucker”, and reached a hand out behind the purplenette for Saihara to take it. His hands were always a bit rougher as he did most handy work, and they were nicely warm, being able to cup the hands of both Shuichi and Kokichi completely if he wanted to. Sometimes he did so, when one of the two came out of work late with red noses from the cold. Shuichi’s hands always got the coldest.   
  
‘Don’t worry, it’s not hard to prove’, Amami promised him, his soothing voice helping Saihara calm down a bit. ‘Yeah, but it’s a bunch of paperwork, and guess who has to file all of that?’, Kokichi groaned miserably, bringing his hands to his head and rubbing his eyes with his palms. ‘Those assholes can’t even do their research themselves, is it even considered  _ work  _ when  _ we  _ have to do everything ourselves?’, the purplenette continued his complaints. ‘It’s the law, darling’, Rantaro responded as calmly as one would, helping Saihara to smile a little. At least he felt calmer knowing that they wouldn’t get in trouble, but of course it was a bummer that their Kokichi now had to work extra because of a false accusation from someone at Ouma’s workplace.  
  
‘I kind of liked Momota-san, I don’t get why he’d say anything like that’, Shuichi mumbled deep in thought as he tapped his chin, his tail finally resting on the couch like it should. Little blue hairs were scattered across it, and no matter how many times they’d clean the thing, the couch wasn’t resistant to how swiftly Saihara shedded fur when he got anxious. ‘Of course you liked him, and by the looks of it, he quite likes you, too’, Ouma huffed with a sharp eye roll, ignoring how Amami nudged him to not go there, to which Shuichi gave a curious look. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’. 

Rantaro hummed softly, and ran a hand through Kokichi’s hair, chuckling softly as the boy swatted his hand away. ‘Kichi seems to think that Momota has a thing for you’, the green haired male explained, his ears twitching a little bit; he found it humorous, whereas Kokichi just huffed and folded his arms together dramatically. Logically Shuichi knew it was all a play as Ouma didn’t do things like that  _ for realsies  _ as he would say, but it still made him blush a little bit. ‘Of course not, he doesn’t know me that well. I wouldn’t take you as the jealous type, considering..’, Shuichi trailed off as he gestured to the both of him and Amami, and Rantaro snorted softly, but Kokichi’s eye twitched a bit, even if he tried to keep up his play. ‘It’s not jealousy’, the male muttered, adding a ‘and he doesn’t need to know you well to be staring at your ass, kitten’ afterwards, making Shuichi spit out his non-existent drink and making Rantaro groan a small ‘Kichi!’, as though they’d agreed on not sharing this information with their blue haired boyfriend. 

Calming himself down after that new bit of knowledge was added to his collection of  _ Things I Could Have Lived My Entire Life Without Knowing,  _ Shuichi cleared his throat and looked at the two boys on the couch next to him. Although it was comically meant and Kokichi was just pulling yet another prank on and playing the both of them, Shuichi could understand there was a bit of hidden truth in his frustration. The human male wasn’t that keen on the truth; he preferred lying over being completely honest, and that was fine as the two others had grown used to it. But Shuichi wanted to know what was really wrong to be able to help him. The blankness in his eyes told him he was upset, but didn’t want to show this. Rantaro was usually strangely accurate with his interpretation of the two males that were his partners, and could easily guess what they were on about, so Saihara hoped that the green haired cat boy would realise what he was wondering and would be able to pull it from their smaller boyfriend. 

‘Stop looking at me like you’re trying to read me, it’s annoying’, Ouma grumbled after a little while, turning his face more to Amami, who didn’t really give him any consolence in this decision either. Shuichi’s ears folded slightly and he blushed a little bit, sitting back with his hands in his lap. ‘Sorry’, the bluenette muttered, biting his lip afterwards and face tilted downwards as though he’d accepted punishment. He ignored Ouma’s small glances towards him with eyes that had turned a little darker upon seeing this, the certain position and behaviour of the blue haired male possibly bringing up some more intimate memories. ‘No need to be’, Rantaro muttered in response as though he’d taken over Kokichi’s thoughts. Tilting his head a little more, Shuichi figured that Amami was looking at him in the same way as Ouma was, and he could notice the green haired male’s hand was placed on Kokichi’s thigh where they sat as his tail swayed a little bit.   
  
Shuichi cleared his throat a bit and rubbed his neck awkwardly, noticing the two snap out of it. ‘I was just a little worried, is all’, continued the catboy, nodding once afterwards as he’d finished the statement. Kokichi raised a brow, almost humorously so, but his eyes didn’t really reveal any type of emotion. ‘You’re more affected by this than you let on’, Amami continued subtly as he realised what was keeping Saihara in his head about this, and the bluenette nodded, thankful for his input. Ouma huffed, and rolled his eyes, giving them a hand gesture as he tried to seem like they were just speaking crap, but neither of the catboys gave in as their looks grew sharper. Kokichi puffed out his cheeks and folded his arms together almost childishly at that, not failing to bring a snicker to Rantaro’s lips, before he shrugged a little.   
  
‘Fine’, Kokichi muttered, voice more monotone again. Shuichi knew what it meant, and carefully he sat closer to Ouma. The purplenette kept looking straight ahead of himself. ‘It just bothers me how this was addressed to me, and not to you two’, started the male carefully. He’d practiced being more open towards Rantaro and Shuichi, and they’d always been proud of him, even if it was for something stupid. Although he said that this type of approval meant nothing to him, and he whined about his dignity when they did so, he couldn’t help but to appreciate it very much as both of his catboys showed the fact they cared and they would listen. So he didn’t mention it as he felt Shuichi crawl closer to him and rest his head on his shoulder, as Rantaro as well did so to his other side, sandwiching him on the couch. ‘It’s treating you like you can’t respond for yourselves, and I don’t like that’.   
  
‘That’s not what they mean, though’, Shuichi commented, looking up at the male as his face leaned on his shoulder. Kokichi’s lips trembled a little bit as he moved them against each other once, definitely not agreeing wholly with that statement. ‘Of course not, that would mean they’d have to file a case against themselves’, Ouma hummed, bringing a finger to his lips. Both he and Amami had kind of taken over that habit from Shuichi when the detective was thinking deeply. ‘They’re hypocrites, but they’re not stupid’. 

‘They’re treating you like you’re not your own people. It’s always been that way, perhaps worse before the laws, but right now it’s just more painful, that’s all. I’m supposed to accept the fact that our situation to people outside of our… family… will always be seen as an owner and two pets. It’s frustrating, that’s all’, Kokichi explained, voice breaking at some part. Of course, he didn’t mind being seen as a leader. He loved having a lead role and being able to be in control of situations. But he couldn’t handle being seen as some sort of “owner” of the two people he dared to think he loved the most. It would defeat the whole purpose of a relationship, which was already something Ouma had a hard time before with understanding. They’d come a far way from where they started and had grown with and around each other, so this felt just like it was a way to dismantle everything back into a smaller purpose. Boss and animal, that’s what it was going to be. Humans were still seen above humanoids, and Kokichi could easily say he wholeheartedly hated it. That’s not what his two favorite people in the world deserved.   
  
Rantaro carefully placed a hand on Ouma’s shoulder as the other one rested on his thigh still, and he moved a little closer, his piercing eyes staring at the purplenette’s face. Kokichi could feel his face heat up a little bit, which wasn’t something unusual when Rantaro was concerned. ‘We don’t see it that way. Isn’t that all that matters?’, the male asked, his voice deep. Shuichi’s ears peaked up, definitely catching onto the tone of their boyfriend as well, and Kokichi could feel the bluenette’s face heat up as well where he basically hid it away in the purplenette’s neck, cuddling a little bit closer to him. Ouma’s expression softened, and he carefully eyed the green haired male next to him. ‘Is it?’, he provoked, a glint of mischief present in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what Amami was planning, but he didn’t think he’d exactly mind it either.   
  
‘Of course, although there is something you seem to be forgetting, though’, Amami muttered, tilting his head a bit. There was a little smirk on that pretty face of his, and Kokichi was intrigued to find out what it was about. He could feel Shuichi blink where he lay, his long lashes moving against his bare throat, and Ouma shivered a little bit. His neck had always been a little sensitive. ‘Is there?’, Kokichi asked with a hum, letting his brows relax back into their normal state. He was holding back way too much for his own liking. Kokichi was letting Amami get far with the slow teasing, and it was something that he usually tried to avoid immediately because of the way the green haired male could affect both him and Shuichi, but right now it was a nice distraction from his otherwise irritated mood. Feeling Shuichi breathe against his skin, whether it was intentional or unintentional, that too made for him to relax a bit under the look that the green haired cat boy gave him.   
  
Rantaro moved a little closer, and he pressed his lips to the side of Ouma’s face, warming his cheek. It was a small gesture, and Kokichi bit his lip, subconsciously lowering his head and eyeing Saihara, who was looking up at him with those golden eyes of his. But he too had a different aura around him than the purplenette was used to. ‘We might be the humanoid cats, Ouma-kun, but  _ you  _ are the pet here’, Rantaro whispered against his ear, the hand that was resting on his thigh softly stroking the skin that was hidden under a layer of fabric.   
  
The words had easily rolled from his tongue, easier than Kokichi would have expected. Amami showed no shame as he said what he did, which was very usual with him in sexual situations. At least, that was what Ouma supposed this tension he was feeling was, although right now it was a different type of sexual tension than he was used to. Usually both Ouma and Amami managed to team up to destroy the poor little Saihara-chan, which he thoroughly enjoyed. But it barely happened that the green haired male dared to speak up to  _ him  _ like that, and usually Ouma managed to turn the advance back on the male. But right now, Shuichi was nuzzling his neck and starting to press small kisses against it as well, as though it had been a very well studied play by the both of the males. Amami would do the talking, because Saihara was pretty sure he’d back out if he had to even try and assert a certain type of dominance, is what Kokichi imagined. 

The purplenette cleared his throat, and pretended as though he was not at all affected by the way the green haired male said that. ‘Uhm, excuse you’, he talked back, his nagging and pitched voice put back in the game, and he subconsciously bawled a fist that he left laying in his lap. ‘I don’t think that’s a way to talk to me, Amami-chan’, Ouma’s voice sounded sternly as he gave Rantaro a more determined look, ignoring the shivers that ran down his spine as Shuichi kept peppering featherlight kisses across it. Amami smirked a bit more, the energy he created somewhat frightening, even for the purplenette. He gulped. ‘I think not even Shuichi will be listening to you tonight, will he?’. Ouma eyed the blue haired catboy, whose tail was swaying as he probably got nervous to have to answer that. ‘Nope’, the bluenette told them, blinking at Amami. The green haired male was going to give him a lot of praise for this later, Ouma supposed, because Shuichi was  _ definitely  _ getting punished later by the purplenette himself.   
  
Shuichi’s face was heated up by his own behaviour, which took a lot of mentally pushing on his side to continue in the way he was supposed to. What Kokichi didn’t know is that Amami and Saihara had indeed kind of planned this, although not exactly in the way as he would imagine. Rantaro had brought up the idea of being able to basically come back at Ouma like this someday if the opportunity were to present itself, and the bluenette needed a lot of convincing to be able to agree with the plan. If he had to be honest, the idea of the both of them being able to “tame” the normally very dominant Kokichi was kind of  _ very  _ appealing, even if Shuichi wasn’t sure whether or not he was able to manage something like that, but the situation was perfect right now. They had something to prove to the purplenette, that they understood what he meant and that they  _ listened,  _ they wanted to help him with the frustration he definitely felt in a way that he wasn’t very used to, and they wanted to grant him a new experience. The thought of that made for Saihara to be able to push through even if his submissive brain understood that this was very punishable.   
  
Rantaro’s smirk only grew as he saw the somewhat disbelieving look that was on Ouma’s face. He was excited, Shuichi could tell. His ears were pointed upwards more than usual and his tail was having a hard time staying down. He wouldn’t be surprised if the green haired male had thought of this moment a big lot in his own… free time. Both Kokichi and Rantaro had always had this small sort of contest going on where sometimes their more dominating personalities clashed, and Saihara was aware he usually found it to be pretty hot to see. But this was a whole new experience, as he could feel the change in reaction of Kokichi. He didn’t hate it though, not at all.   
  
‘Don’t worry’, Amami’s deeper voice sounded, which had a type of vibration to it that made both the other catboy and the human shiver a little. Shuichi took this as his cue to start sucking on the skin a bit that was presented to him, and a hand moved up to be placed on Kokichi’s chest that was only covered by a tee. The purplenette’s breathing hitched a little as he felt this, little bursts of pleasure running through his body, but he was too entranced by the voice of the green haired male to do anything about it. His heart was pounding harder in his chest. ‘We’ll take good care of you’, muttered Rantaro, the hand that was still resting on his thigh and rubbing the fabric there moving up a little bit, ignoring the small grumbling sound that came from Kokichi at this. ‘H-how dare you- ah!’, Kokichi gasped as he felt Saihara experimentally nibble down onto the skin of his neck.   
  
Rantaro tutted softly, the sound making his expression darken. Even though Saihara wasn’t used to this, he smirked a bit. Being able to make Ouma lose his composed stance was something he apparently enjoyed as well.   
  
‘H-hey!’, the purple haired male squeaked very out of character as the hand of Amami that only stroked Ouma’s thigh before grabbed onto it now, pulling it apart from the other leg that was his, and Shuichi instinctively trapped one of his knees in between those thighs, leaning over Kokichi a bit. Rantaro chuckled softly, his free hand moving up and cupping Kokichi’s cheek. The skin was more red than the purple haired male would have liked, and all of them were aware of this. Shuichi tilted his head, his tail moving somewhat excitedly. Ouma looked up at him, his eyes widening once he saw the somewhat dark look the male had on his face as well, which he had definitely not expected to ever see on their sweet Saihara-chan. Those golden eyes were sharper than they’d ever been, and Ouma gulped.   
  
‘Aww’, Rantaro cooed, stroking his cheek with his thumb, as his other hand moved towards the buttons of Kokichi’s pants. ‘You’re really enjoying this, huh? That’s alright, hun’, Amami muttered, pressing the palm of his hand down a bit. Only then did Kokichi realise he was already getting hard, as a sudden burst of pleasure made him whimper softly, a sound that he wasn’t sure if he’d ever made it before. Rantaro moved his lips to the boy’s ear like he had before, making him shiver. ‘So are we’, the green haired male added to his statement with a smirk evident in his voice. Kokichi didn’t doubt that. He only had to look at both of the catboys for a second to understand they were very much turned on by the sight of their usually so fightful in spirit boyfriend being knocked down like this, and shut up in a way he didn’t think he’d be. He was speechless. And worse of all, he was  _ excited _ .   
  
Saihara, being less able to contain himself which had always been the case, moved his hips down somewhat shyly against the thigh that had been trapped in between his legs, groaning quietly at the friction and muttering soft nothings. It caught both Rantaro and Kokichi off guard for a second as they watched the bluenette bite his lip, keeping his head bowed down with a bit of shame as he couldn’t help himself, and if Ouma hadn’t been hard before, that definitely did the trick. He could feel the male’s hardening cock in his own trousers, pressing against his leg to get some type of pleasure, and Kokichi wasn’t sure if he himself had ever been this willing to fully let others take control over him before, but right now he even allowed Amami to take his hand and place it on his crotch, pressing into it and groaning quietly himself, still that satisfied glimpse of a smirk on his face. It was dirty, the two males pleasured themselves a bit by using Kokichi’s still clothed body, but Ouma figured he probably  _ liked  _ dirty. The situation in his own pants was getting painfully desperate, after all. 

‘We can make you feel amazing’, Rantaro hummed into his ear, making Kokichi shiver. He didn’t doubt that, either. ‘You’ll forget all about that letter, the only thing on your mind will be us. How does that sound, hmm?’, Amami asked carefully, Tilting Kokichi’s face towards him by holding the chin of the male almost in a possesive way. Even though both he and Saihara were very much trying to work up to the good outcome, they still couldn’t help but to want the male’s full consent, which made Ouma feel a little soft inside. Perhaps that was why he couldn’t help but to smile a little bit, noticing the two males look at him as curiously and needily as they did, even with their more leading approach towards this feeling, as he nodded.   
  
As soon as the small yes was shown, Shuichi leaned in, pressing his lips against Kokichi’s. The purplenette leaned more towards him as well, feeling himself being pressed back into the couch a bit. The bluenette’s lips were soft, and he was definitely a good kisser. Rantaro’s hand was still working on his pants, pressing down against his bulge as the green haired cat boy moved closer to him, the other hand gripping harshly onto Ouma’s somewhat skinny thigh. Kokichi groaned softly into the kiss, sounding somewhat muffled. Saihara got the hint, and while he kept his lips onto the purplenette’s, he moved off of his leg so that Amami could rid the male of his pants, revealing the hideous boxers the human male for some reason loved to wear. Not that it mattered, though. They’d be off soon enough.   
  
Rantaro slipped his hands behind the waistband of the male’s boxers, and rubbed the skin there. He purposely avoided touching Ouma directly where he wanted him to, although the moving fabric of his underwear did already work wonders on his sensitive length. The male’s skin was hot and turning even warmer underneath his touch, and Amami smirked as he watched the two boys kiss, both turning more needy; Shuichi couldn’t get himself off like this, and Kokichi was visibly annoyed by the teasing. He wanted to say something about it, Rantaro could tell. Kokichi eyed the green haired catboy, but as soon as he tried to pull away a bit and opened his lips to speak, Saihara’s tongue attacked him, as the male had a harsh grip onto his shirt, and the surprised sound that left the purplenette definitely was worth the embarrassment. 

‘We should shut you up more often’, Amami teased with a smirk, running his free hand through the purple locks of Kokichi’s hair. The male was panting and whimpering a bit into the kiss, wanting to show his resistance against the green haired cat’s teasing, but being unable to as the experience of having the normally shy Saihara’s warm tongue shoved into his mouth was rather pleasing. Rantaro moved his head closer to the two boys, and nuzzled him where his throat was connected to his jaw, which was somewhat ticklish. ‘It makes you look sexy’, added the boy with a smirk, feeling Ouma tense underneath him at the word, as his face frowned. Obviously it reminded him that he was right now not at the giving, but at the receiving end, and somehow his pride wanted to rebel against that. 

Deciding to have a little mercy on him, Amami let his hand travel lower, and his skillful fingers stroked Kokichi’s hard on, which had been begging for attention for a while now. Shuichi’s kiss turned more heated by the second, and his hips were making small movements forward to try and get at least some friction himself. Rantaro licked his lips as he watched the two, hearing Ouma’s soft moans into the kiss as his hand worked wonders, slowly stroking down the shaft and eventually wrapping around his cock to pump it experimentally. ‘A-Amami… d-don’t tease’, Kokichi rasped as soon as Shuichi let go to take a bit of breath, his eyes screwing shut tightly by a particularly tight movement downwards as his lips pressed against each other.   
  
Saihara whimpered a little bit, his legs moving against each other. He didn’t say anything, but his face was beet red, and his hair was a little messier than it had been before. The tail swayed dangerously behind him, and his ears were moving at every little sound, indicating his uncomfortable situation. ‘Is something wrong, dear?’, Amami asked him sweetly, his nice lashes batting softly towards the bluenette.   
  
The fun thing about Shuichi Saihara was that he could get very,  _ very  _ needy sometimes. Definitely when he was denied pleasure for a bit longer than he could take, when he was teased for a little longer than he was used to. The poor cat boy showed a certain thing others of their kind dealt with as well, which was that when they were ready, they wanted to do anything to get that pleasure, as it was something on their highest list of priorities. If you’d meet him, you wouldn’t be able to tell so just by the looks and prude behaviour of the male, but Rantaro and Kokichi had a lot of fun during punishments, Shuichi pulling onto restraints and begging for them to please do something, because he couldn’t  _ hold _ it anymore.   
  
Shuichi nodded quickly, his thighs rubbing against each other swiftly. Kokichi dared to open his eyes carefully as he watched the expression of the bluenette, which was something that both of the other males could get off on alone if they had to be honest. ‘I-I.. I need it, A-amami-kun…’, the boy muttered shamefully, biting his lip at the sadistic lust in Ouma’s eyes. Luckily he wasn’t the one to choose how their evening would go exactly today, otherwise Saihara would be stuck with his neediness far longer than he felt he morally could be. Rantaro smirked, and in an easy hand movement the boxers were removed from Ouma. ‘Of course, darling’, Amami spoke as though it was the most normal of things. He brought his hands to his lips, letting go of Kokichi’s cock to which the male complained, although as he watched Rantaro kitty lick the hand and the digits, he shut up immediately.   
  
Having wet his hand enough, the hand of the green haired cat traveled back to Ouma’s length. Now slick and wet it moved easier over the sensitive skin, squeezing at the base and making Kokichi let out a pleasured groan, his head falling back. ‘Good?’, Rantaro mused, and Kokichi grumbled a little bit, although a flick of the wrist was enough to make him moan softly again. ‘Y-yeah, ‘s good, ‘s r-really good, keep doing that, mmh, y-yeah’, the purplenette rambled a little bit, his hips twitching upwards. Shuichi’s hands shot out towards the pale hips though, and pressed them down against the couch with a groan as he watched the movements of his boyfriends with utmost care. Ouma only supposed this was karma for the many times he tortured Shuichi like that, but it definitely was horrible not to be able to lose himself in those hands of Amami, and he groaned as a complaint again.   
  
At first, Ouma didn’t fully notice when it happened, as Saihara placed his free hand on his chest. But after a little while, he noticed he was slipping down the couch a bit, and he could only squeak a little as suddenly his back was pressed against the couch. Shuichi and Rantaro hung over him, looking down at the male with his rose colored cheeks and needy length slipping a bit of precum already. ‘C-can I?’, Shuichi asked, voice needy and a bit higher pitched, to which Rantaro chuckled darkly. Kokichi raised a brow, watching them. ‘Don’t let me tell you what to do, love. You can do what you want’. Shuichi nodded with a nervous smile, and Ouma tilted his head a bit as he carefully awaited what was about to happen, but he bit his lip as Saihara kicked off his pants, and not long after his underwear followed on the floor. He’d always had a pretty dick, both of his boyfriends had to agree, so they couldn’t help but to admire the shameful catboy.   
  
Saihara crawled on top of Kokichi however, and the purplenette frowned. Cold hands grabbed onto his length and positioned it, and the male’s eyes widened. ‘Wh-what are you doing?!- Shuichi, you’re not prepare-oohhh my  _ god- _ ’, the sentence turned into a drawn out whine, as he was pretty sure his eyes rolled back. Fuck, that was  _ tight _ , abnormally tight, and of course it was. The tip of his cock almost didn’t want to intrude past the tight ring of muscle, but Shuichi pushed through, screwing up his face, and once the tip went past and into his warm hole, Saihara managed to slowly push his hips down until they were flush with Kokichi’s.   
  
The purplenette panted, trying to grip onto the couch but not being able to. His nails moved over the surface and his eyes were shut tightly again, legs quivering a little bit. He was already sensitive after having been played with like that by the green haired male, but this was a whole other level, and the fact that he could feel Rantaro’s piercing eyes roam over them was not any better. And  _ fuck,  _ Shuichi appeared to be  _ purring  _ after pulling something like that. Ouma wanted to ask him if he was alright, better yet, ask him what the fuck went on in his brain by trying out something like that, but an almost animalistic need to ram into the boy settled in his whole body. All he thought about was the pleasure, the tight heat, and instinctively, he lifted his body up a bit. Against all odds, Shuichi’s hands pressed flat against his chest, and as he tried to move up, he was forcefully shoved down again.   
  
‘You’re doing well, sweetie, don’t worry’, Rantaro whispered, suddenly a lot closer to his face than Kokichi had expected.  _ It’s not me you should be saying that to,  _ is what the purplenette wanted to retord, but as Saihara’s hips instinctively moved Ouma let out a meek cry that definitely convinced the green haired cat otherwise. And the sly fucker was purring too as well as he watched Shuichi move himself slowly. Saihara’s purring sounds filled the room however, his head falling a little, hair falling into his face. His eyes were closed, lashes folded over his pretty cheeks as he concentrated on the feeling. His hands didn’t lose their grip on Kokichi’s chest, and his tail trailed behind him, moving over the skin of Kokichi sometimes which only added to the pleasure. ‘T-too m-much’, Ouma whimpered a bit, his head moving to the side. He wanted to look at Rantaro for mercy, but he didn’t manage. ‘Aww. Do you need us to stop, love?’, Rantaro asked softly, pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s somewhat sweaty forehead.  
  
The sensation was intense, very intense. They barely fucked without a condom, although getting tested luckily meant they could do so more often, and now Shuichi fully baffled the purplenette. He felt his heart pound in his chest, which meant that Shuichi must have been feeling it as well, and it was more intimate than he was used to. Saihara mewed, the sound making his dick twitch inside of the male, although he felt as though there should not have been space for that. The walls of Shuichi’s insides were warmer and tighter around him than ever before, and even with the amount of spit that Rantaro managed to slick him up with, he still felt as though he was going to get stuck in there, and the thought alone made his face heat up again. No, he definitely did not want to stop. ‘N-no, i-it’s g-good, so  _ good _ ~’, the lustful side of Kokichi spoke up before he could mind his words, and he tried to hide his face.   
  
‘Good’, Rantaro smirked. He could hear the sounds of the male unbuttoning his pants, but didn’t fully register it. Again Kokichi felt his hips buck up, and Saihara cried out softly at that, although seconds later his nails entered his skin near his chest, making Kokichi hiss. ‘Stay still!’, the bluenette grumbled, a demanding tone catching the purplenette off guard. Rantaro chuckled quietly at that. ‘You know, I liked it better when we had him shut up. How about we try that again?’, the catboy muttered towards Shuichi. ‘M-mhm, g-go on,  _ ooh _ ~’, Saihara tried to keep up the act, but neediness took over as he bounced himself in the boy’s lap.   
  
‘What’s that supposed to mea- _ hmmpf _ ~!’, Ouma sputtered as a thigh was thrown over him, and the tip of Rantaro’s now freed length was starting to shove itself in between Kokichi’s lips. Kokichi’s eyes widened, taking in the sight of the green haired male sitting on him, his length closest what he could see, and that devilish smirk as his tail stood up straight and happy, those ears peaking and folding at the tips, those beautiful eyes and that unfairly handsome face of the male. A hand moved down into his hair, and pulled his head back a little bit, so Amami could push in more. ‘Th-there there, that’s better’, the cat boy muttered, trying to keep his composure, although his purring betrayed him. And  _ fuck _ , Kokichi decided, this was hotter than he ever could’ve imagined it to be. ‘Just suck it nice ‘n slow, m’kay?’, Rantaro cooed, twisting the strands of his hair a bit before pulling more. Ouma moaned in response.   
  
Like this Shuichi was practically mewing and moaning into Rantaro’s ear as he kept his steady rhythm of moving up and down Kokichi’s cock, and it definitely added to the sensation of Kokichi letting his tongue rest in his mouth and letting the cat boy use his mouth any way he’d want to. Precum was dribbling from him too, dirtying Kokichi more, and as the purplenette felt this he groaned lowly, although the sound was muffled. Experimentally, Amami moved his hips inside of his warm mouth, and hummed appreciatively as he was able to do so without much gagging coming from the boy underneath him. It wasn’t as though Ouma never sucked dick, but he definitely hadn’t done it in this position before. It was a whole new experience.   
  
‘F-fuck- th-there!’, Shuichi cried suddenly behind him, the purring turning louder and louder as he slammed down onto Kokichi suddenly, the male moving in surprise and feeling Amami’s dick slip further into his mouth as he groaned out nonsense. The noises that Kokichi made were muffled but nothing less of erotic. The bluenette stayed tight as his body tried to accept Ouma to the best of its ability when he found his g-spot, crying out the purplenette’s name which usually gave his ego a little spur. ‘ _ H-haa… haa.. l-like th-that, y-yeah _ ’, Rantaro too muttered as he started to get more into it himself. Kokichi already felt the pleasure building up, and his hands moved up, clamping onto Amami’s thighs that were placed strategically next to both sides of his face. The green haired male was fucking his mouth by now, not able to resist the mews that left him as well, and the bluenette desperately screwed himself onto Ouma, trying to reach his high that came closer and closer.   
  
Shuichi’s bouncing became sloppier, and so did Rantaro’s thrusts of his hips, as he groaned when Kokichi swirled his tongue around his length, gripping onto his hair harder than he had before. They were close, and judging by the sounds that Ouma was making and the red face and desperate bucking up of his hips that Saihara couldn’t stop anymore, so was the human male. Shuichi moved his head forward, being able to rest it on Rantaro’s shoulder like that, and he whimpered and whined out into his shoulder, small  _ please _ ’s and  _ yes _ ’s leaving his lips as he was the first to come in thick white spurts over Ouma’s lower body, some of it even reaching Amami, the warm come of his detective boyfriend making him groan.   
  
Saihara tightened up that way and he could feel Kokichi pulsating inside of him, swallowing around Amami’s length. Although Ouma never had any problems with containing himself before, he couldn’t help but to let himself reach that high as well, and he cried loudly around Rantaro’s dick as he too came inside of Shuichi, the boy being nice enough to ride out his orgasm in a way that had him see stars. And in no time Rantaro was groaning out as Ouma opened his eyes, half lidded, with a tired and blissed out look on his face, salty come shooting past his lips and filling his mouth. When Amami was finally calming down, catching his breath and pulling out, Kokichi could let his head fall back fully, harsh breaths leaving him.    
  
‘Come tastes disgusting’, Ouma told them, voice still hoarse as they lay in bed that evening, him sandwiched between his favorite two catboys since Kokichi always pulled blankets when he was on a side, and he heard Shuichi giggle. ‘Yeah, it does’, he affirmed, voice as serious as he could muster, making Rantaro snicker softly.   
  
They had cleaned up after themselves, and basically guided Ouma into his pajamas, as he’d been more worn out than either of the two from this eventful day. He hadn’t thought being more submissive would work out like this in a way, and he was surprised to notice how draining it was. He could now understand the fact that Saihara took as many naps as he did on his free days. As soon as his voice allowed him to, since it was rather raspy, he’d questioned the boy about riding him with no preparation, and as Saihara basically shut off and turned redder than he was before which usually happened if they spoke of sexual things without being in a sexual state, Rantaro had to explain that he’d made sure Shuichi practiced enough and was confident he could handle it. The idea alone almost had Kokichi harden again, but he managed to will his little devil down for a bit longer.   
  
‘I love you’, Saihara whispered, an arm wrapping over his torso. ‘Both of you. No matter what anyone says’, the bluenette added, a small yawn leaving his lips. Amami nodded, running a hand through Kokichi’s purple locks. ‘We can get through this, don’t you worry’, he promised the smaller male. Although he hadn’t spoken more about it, both of his partners could tell that Ouma was still feeling a bit bad over the whole situation with the concern letter they’d gotten. But at least he had the two of them to help him deal with it. They’d get through it, he knew they would.   
  
‘I love you too’, Kokichi whispered back, drowning in the sound of the clock ticking, and the soft breaths of the cats that curled up to his side. He’d never felt more at home. 


End file.
